


Can't See You

by helens78



Series: Used Books For Adults [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, Glory Hole, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's been staying away from the bookstore lately, but things are getting kind of desperate.  Fraser's hoarse and his lips are swollen and he looks kind of lost, and Ray doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See You

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo card, for "sensory deprivation" (in this case, sight, as has been the case for all the glory hole stories so far). This is a new story in the [Used Books For Adults](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2418) series, which started off at dS_kinkmeme and moved on with a story at ds_flashfic. Never let it be said that I don't know how to make challenges work for me! ^_^

Ray pulls the Goat into the parking lot at Used Books For Adults and cuts the engine. No chance anybody could see it from the street, so whether Fraser walks here or takes the bus or even a cab, he won't catch sight of it. Ray goes in through the back door, too. The word of the day is "sneak".

The other word of the day is "now or never", because this has got to be it; he can't keep doing this to Fraser. Fraser's been getting more and more hoarse every goddamned day, and either he's getting a cold--which makes no sense, Fraser's never been sick a day in his life as far as Ray knows--or he's been spending every single night out here at the bookstore, on his knees and looking for something.

Ray's been trying to stay away, primarily because, and Stella would back him up on this, he is a fucking coward. It was one thing to fantasize about the guy in booth #3 being Fraser, but it's something else to know for sure. The fantasy's been hot from day one, but they work together. They have a partnership, a duet, something Ray doesn't want to fuck up.

From the sound of Fraser's voice and the look of his lips, though, Ray keeping his distance is fucking Fraser up even worse. And it's not exactly making Ray easy to get along with, either, thinking about all the guys that are just using Fraser's mouth--just using it and not giving a damn about the guy on his knees. The thought might've been a turn-on for a while, but that was before Fraser started coming into the 2-7 looking tired and haunted and desperate.

Ray steps into booth #4 and waits, listening. Booth #3 is definitely occupied, and whoever's in there is busy. He can hear the wet smack and slurp of someone sucking someone else off, and despite any of his more noble intentions here, Ray starts getting hard just thinking about it.

But he is not going to start this conversation--and by God, there is going to be a conversation tonight--with his dick, so he waits until the noises stop and the booths are mostly silent again, and then he knocks on the wall between #3 and #4.

"Yes," says #3's occupant, and even though the voice is hoarse like gravel, Ray can tell who he's talking to. It's that or Fraser's vocal doppler--whatever, duplicate, and it's showtime: they can't keep going like this, not if it's Fraser back there.

"Fraser," Ray whispers. "C'mon. It's me. I need to see you; come home with me."

For several seconds, there's no response, and then finally, Fraser comes back with a quiet, "Ray, _ no_."

Ray smacks his hand against the wall and bangs his head into it for good measure. "Fuck, Fraser, why the hell not?"

No answer, not for long, long minutes, during which Ray's terrified that Fraser's gone without a sound, or gone back to his knees to suck the next guy in #2, or... Ray doesn't know what.

But eventually Fraser's fingers come searching through one of the holes, and without even thinking about what he's doing, Ray slips to his knees and opens his mouth and licks them. Fraser gasps, and Ray sucks Fraser's fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out around them. Fraser groans like he's been wanting this for days, weeks; Ray moans back in answer.

Ray gives Fraser's fingers one last lick and backs off. "Okay," Ray whispers. "Okay, if it's gotta be like this, it's gotta be like this, but we're not gonna be one-sided about it. You hear me?"

Fraser doesn't draw his fingers back. Ray can hear him breathing hard on the other side of the wall, and he wonders what Fraser looks like right now--is he kneeling? Does he have his forehead pressed to the wall like Ray does?

"What do you need from me, Ray?" Fraser whispers.

Ray sighs and shifts position, gets as comfortable as he can down on his knees. "Get your pants down, Fraser," he murmurs.

There's more hesitation--for a second, Ray thinks Fraser's going to say no again--but then Fraser's fingers disappear, and Ray hears Fraser coming to his feet. He can hear Fraser's belt coming undone, can hear the zip when Fraser gets his fly open, and then--

Ray's wanted this for weeks--fuck, maybe it's been months, he doesn't even know--but when Fraser's dick comes through the hole in the wall, it's still a shock. It's the fact that they're doing it here, but it's still _Fraser_\--it feels like Fraser's just putting his need out there for everyone to see, and as Ray reaches up to put a hand around Fraser's dick, he wonders if this was all a mistake. Yeah, Fraser likes to suck cock, but when he's the anonymous mouth on the other side of the wall, he's protected--no one knows who he is, no one cares, it's all about that fucking amazing mouth of his and getting off using it.

Now he's got himself hanging out, intimate parts--okay, _part_\--shoved through the wall, and it's never occurred to Ray how fucking scary that might be. What if the guy on the other side doesn't like it? What if they don't do anything, and you just stand there looking like a pervert? What if they laugh or they hate it or they hurt you?

Ray starts stroking, just wanting to make sure Fraser knows it's not like that, it's not going to be like that. Fraser groans out loud, sounding desperate and turned-on and somehow _miserable_, and Ray closes his eyes--God, no, what was he _thinking_; this was such a fucking mistake.

"Ray--" Fraser's voice shakes even on that single syllable, and Ray's gut twists hearing it. "Ray, _please_\--"

He wants to say _I can't, I can't, I can't, Fraser_, but he's the one who put them here; he doesn't get to back away now. He licks his lips and gets to work, sucking the head of Fraser's cock into his mouth.

And Fraser makes all these sounds, like he's been waiting his whole life for someone to do this, like he needs so much more than just this, and it's just _not_\--if Ray could just see him, if they were together on this, if Ray could touch more than just the base of Fraser's cock while his mouth works around the rest... _wrong, wrong, wrong_, Ray's brain pulses at him, _you should've left it alone, you should've asked him out on a fucking date, anything but here, anything but this._

It doesn't take Fraser very long at all, which doesn't surprise Ray--and he hates himself for this, but he's _grateful_. He swallows--he owes Fraser that much--and he's gentle, real gentle, as he licks Fraser clean.

"Ray," Fraser groans, once it's over. Ray closes his eyes, and doesn't open them again until he can hear Fraser's zipper going up, his belt getting buckled again. Fraser's fingers come searching through the hole, and Ray can't take it anymore; he bangs his way out of the stall and books it for the back door, wishing like hell he'd never come here.

_-end-_


End file.
